Sick Nasty Cuddling
by Forgetful01
Summary: Dave is sick and Gamzee insists some bitching cuddling will do the trick. Redrom for Ariel


It wasn't often that Dave got sick. In fact, he prided himself in just how rarely he was under the weather, but the second he opened his eyes that morning he knew that today was going to be a rough one. He had kicked his blankets off sometime in the course of the night, and his body felt far too warm. He was used to it being stuffy and hot, but this was a new level of it. Every joint in his body ached and it took a great effort to roll himself over, facing the wall. Gamzee wasn't in bed; he was probably already attempting to cook something for breakfast. But since Dave didn't smell anything burning, he figured he didn't have to worry about it right then.

He closed his eyes again, his stomach turning uncomfortably and if it didn't hurt too much to even move a few inches, he probably would have been running to the bathroom by now. He could hear Gamzee singing some song he most likely picked up from a movie. He had gotten into the habit of quoting lines and quizzing Dave on where they had come from, and since Gamzee liked to watch the same movie over and over for at least two days before moving onto the next one, it usually wasn't hard to guess the origin.

Sleep definitely wasn't going to happen, and with a low groan he managed to force himself to sit upright, his back against the wall for support. He might have just stayed in that position for a while longer, but his stomach heaved and he frantically got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Gamzee must have seen him because there was a hesitant knock on the door before the troll poked his head in.

"You okay brother?" He asked, genuine concern showing through his voice. Dave swallowed down vile that rose in his throat, his shoulders visibly trembling as he leaned against the sink to pull himself up.

"Must have caught a bug." Dave mumbled, his freckles standing out clear in his paling face. Gamzee's look of pity didn't change and he helped him to the futon, turning on as many fans as he could and pointed them at Dave. The human muttered something that sounded like thanks and curled up in a tight ball, both arms across his stomach. Gamzee sat at the end of the futon, watching Dave closely before speaking.

"My bro," He started, "When I get some kind of bad vibe like that, some bitching cuddling does some magic wonder."

"I don't want to cuddle." Dave returned, not bothering to open his eyes. The room was spinning.

"You sure? Cause man, I really think-"

"I said I didn't want to cuddle." Dave snapped, his tone harsher than he intended. Gamzee's long ears twitched before curling back and he scooted an inch or two away from the human.

"Okay bro, whatever you say."

Dave sighed, curling up tighter and for a moment considered apologizing to the Capricorn, but he knew that Gamzee understood. He understood everything about him. After a few minutes of silence, Gamzee got up and wandered off to the kitchen, returning with a glass of ice water. Without a word, he slipped down the stairs and out of the apartment.

Dave wasn't worried, Gamzee often went for walks by himself. Plus it wasn't like he could go running after the troll to inquire where he was going. Instead he fumbled for the TV remote and lazily flipped through channels before stopping at some nature program. It was a little over a half an hour before Gamzee returned, a large plastic bag clutched in his claws. He set the bag down on the floor in front of Dave, looking at him with that same hopeful expression that he always got when he bought something for him.

Slowly Dave reached down to the bag and peeked inside. It was filled with cd's of bands that he had never even heard of before. He raised an eyebrow in question at the troll, who gave him a smile.

"Music helps a motherfucker find his chill." He said, and Dave couldn't help but give a small chuckle and patted the spot on the futon next to him.

"Okay you win. Get your clown ass over here."

The smile on Gamzee's face widened and he obeyed, carefully lying down behind Dave, fitting their bodies together in a tight embrace. He reached over and gently took the remote, changing the channels until he found a sappy romcom, a couple standing on a bridge watching the sunset together.

Dave closed his eyes once more, a content sigh slipping out of him, which Gamzee mimicked. It wasn't long before his stomach unclenched and he didn't feel quite so lightheaded. Maybe the troll was right. Some bitching cuddling seemed to work wonders.


End file.
